Call You Mine (KRISTAO)
by newtfujoshi
Summary: Huang Zi Tao yang cinta mati sama Wu Yi Fan.


Judul : Call You Mine (Taoris)

Author : hidabin93

MC : EXO Kris &amp; Tao

SC : 10 member EXO + Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P) BIG BANG

Rating : K+

Genre : BRomance, Friendship, Family

Length : Dreeble

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-maklum baru belajar buat fanfic-, Call You Mine-Jeff Bernat.

Note's : Maaf sebelumnya kalau ini sangat buruk dan judul gak sesuai sama isi ceritanya. Dan author itu sekarang jarang update dan maaf kemaren author lagi hiatus tanpa permisi gegara tugas yg numpuk puk puk dan wifi yang terputus dengan sendirinya ditambah install ulang lupa di back up :(

.

.

AUTHOR CUMA MAU BILANG LAGI MIRACLE IN DECEMBER -NYA MASIH PENDING KARENA FILE YANG HILANG KEMAREN TERPAKSA AUTHOR NGULANG DARI AWAL LAGI. MAAF :(

.

HAPPY READING !

.

Tak pernah terpikir rasa sakit yang alami seperti ini. Seperti... ada yang menekan dada ini. Maafkan aku selama ini membuatmu menahan rasa sakit seperti ini.

Kau selalu melihatku bersama Chanyeol.

" Ge, kenapa kau selalu tersenyum saat bersama Chanyeol-hyung?"

"hhmmm.."

Kau bertanya dengan nada bergetar, sedikit ragu, dan aku? ... menjawab dengan acuh bernada dingin –tak peduli- padahal kami sedang membicarakan tentang Basket, olahraga yang aku sukai.

.

Dengan Luhan-gege.

"Ge, apakah Lu-ge juga suka pada gege? Dan gege juga suka Lu-ge? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat senang setelah gege berbicara padanya? Padahal gege tidak pernah berkata selain 'hhmm..' , 'ya' , 'tidak'."

Tanyanmu penuh dengan amarah dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Luhan-ge hanya sedang mengintrogasi ku tentang Sehun hoobae(junior/adik kelas/anak) ku di eskul basket, Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun makanya aku harus merawat Sehun dengan baik &amp; ikhlas.

.

Saat diriku bersama Lay.

"Apakah gege selalu bahagia bersama orang lain tetpai, tidak saat bersamaku?"

Katamu kali ini lebih marah dan membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang kaurasakan terhadap ku. Padahal lay sedang meminta pendapatku tentang kado apa yang cocok untuk Suho, wakil ketua pensi.

.

Bersama denga Xiu-ge dan Chen.

"Gege tadi sedang membicarak apa sih bersama pasangan itu? Apakah sangat rahasia dan penting, sampai-sampai aku diusir tadi?"

"Ya, begitulah.."

Tanyanmu beruntun dan sangat serius. Disaat itu juga jantungku sedikit berdetak cepat.

'oh tidak rasa itu datang lagi' batin ku dalam hati. Padahal kita sedang membahas mengenai konsep acra pensi yang aku ketuai.

.

Juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Apakah saingan ku bertambah setelah Lu-ge sekarang Baekhyun-hyung? Setalh kau bicara padanya dia selalu berseri-seri dan gege terus tersenyum. Sungguh! Baekhyun-hyung sangat sempurna"

Kau bertanya dengan terus memakan eskrim ku sepanjang jalan pulang. Baekhyun sedang bercerita mengenai lamaran Chanyeol dan dia ingin aku orang pertama yang mengetahuinya karena aku sepupu Chanyeol sekaligus sahabatnya.

.

Bersama Dio.

"Dan sekarang ka memiliki koki spesial? Kau tau rupanya aku tak bisa masak dan kau carikan aku saingan yang bisaa masak seperti Dio-hyung? Jinjja?! GE, I LOVE YOU BUT I HATE YOU!"

Katamu lagi sambil terus berjalan lurus. Sementara aku tiba-tiba diam membeku. 'Rasa itu' datang lagi dan selalu datang saat kau marah padaku. Padahal Dio sedang membri contoh makanan resep baru yang dibuatnya sendiri, yang akan dia berikan pada Kai. Apakah Kai akan menyukainya atau tidak, karena aku dan Kai hampir mempunyai style makanan yang sama.

. . .

Aku tak pernah mengerti apa maksud 'rasa itu'. Tapi, saat aku melihat kau tertawa lepas bersama pemilik suara nge-bass itu, langsung membuatku mengerti maksud 'rasa itu', rasa yang selama ini kau alami.

"Seunghyun-ssi ceritamu sungguh konyol. Ditambah dengan ekspresimu yang tak berubah meskipun itu cerita lucu. Hahahaha..."

Mulai saat itu juga kau jarang memaksa ku untuk pulang bersama, makan siang bersama, dan memaksaku untuk mengakui hubungan 'pacaran' kita. Ya, kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan langsung berkesimpulan bahwa kita 'telah pacaran'. Tanpa ada jawaban dari ku.

.

. . .

Sudah 2 minggu kau tak menemui ku dan aku merasa sakit. Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu dan mebiarkanmu lebih lama. Kali ini aku akan melakukan hal gila yang Sehun dan Kai rencanakan. Hal takkan pernah terpikir oleh ku dan oleh otak semua orang yang mengenal Wu Yifan.

"Kau tau Tao, aku akan melakukan sesuatu malam ini. Semoga kau tak melupakannya."

. . .

Malam puncak pensi XOXO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL

"Call me now, call me later, or call me whenever. Call me friends, call me lover, or call me whatever. I'll call you mine, no ownership implied what so ever. I'll call it what it is, a natural blend together. (Can I) call you my own and can I call you my lover. Call you my one and only boy(?). (Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby. You're the only one who runs my world."

Akhirnya aku selesai dengan iringan piano Lay dan sukses dengan meriahnya tepuk tangan dari penonton. Acara pensi yang tak akan ku lupakan dan Tao lupakan. Giliran plan B.

.

"Aku ingin bicara pada seseorang.." ucapku yang tetap berada di atas panggung. "Pada namja yang aku cintai, lagu tadi tiu untuknya.." Aku sedang melihat mu yang sedang menatap ku, tiba-tiba kau berdiri dari kursi aula.

"Pada namjachingu ku.." sambungku, tapi kau tetap berjalan lurus dengan bahu yang bergetar. Aku yakin kau sedang terisak, nangis. "Pada orang yang telah memberi semua cinta, kasih sayang dan hidupnya untukku.." langkah mu semakin cepat.

"Pada HUANG ZITAO!" kau langsung berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar aula. "Saranghae Tao-ya.." ucapku lagi dan kau tetap diam memunggungiku dengan bahu yang semakin bergetar.

Aku sudah tak sanggup membiarkan mu sendiri. Aku berlari dan langsung menarik mu dalam pelukan ku. Tak ku sangka aku akan mengucapkan 3 kata sakral itu sangat sulit dan sangat menantang.

"Saranghae.." kata ku pada ujung telinga mu yang langsung memerah

"Nado saranghae." Jawabmu dengan muka yang berwarna merah padam, malu. Dan tepuk tangan penonton.

.

.

Ketika seseorang mencintai kita atau sangat mencintai kita, secara tidak langsung kita telah belajar tentang mencintai dan dicintai seseorang darinya. -dari hida untuk semua orang yang belum atau telah merasakan pahit-manis, jatuh-bangun, jalan-lari, pasang-surut-nya cinta, karena cinta tidak seperti ilmu matematika yang selalu konstan dan kontinue tapi, seperti ilmu sosiologi yang dapat berubah.

.

.

.

FIN

Maaf yaa.. kalo kurang memuaskan.. review anda sangat membantu saya untuk terus intropeksi diri :) -Ini sebagai awal baliknya author yg habis hiatus tanpa pamit dan mungkin bakal jarang update tapi, tetep bakalan update :)

Gomawo sudah mampir, baca dan review :)


End file.
